


Random Word Generator

by KeenKarulo



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenKarulo/pseuds/KeenKarulo
Summary: I'm going to try and write small fanfics from a random word.





	Random Word Generator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a fluffy fic but it ended up turning into the monstrosity below.

Their journey back to earth was filled with hopeless dreams and empty promises. In the beginning, Lister would often stare through the thick leaded windows with an obsession to find any hints of progress, but inevitably nothing was ever revealed. Every accomplishment for the crew was lined with isolation, disconnection and glum - especially for its 3rd technician.  
Fortunately, with time (and in this case Space) you slowly adapt to feelings like these until they seem reasonable, or more commonly tolerable.

It was a warm summers day on earth (well one could say it always was as the Sun had exploded thousands of years ago and gobbled up the earth like a Scottish man eating a fried mars bar) but in Space, like always, it was cold and desolate. Except for a self-proclaimed bum and a hungry hologram (along with a few other smegheads). Now pay attention, everyone, because the dialogue is starting!

"It's pathetic Rimmer; your favourite part of the day is a fruit - a smegging fruit!" ridiculed Listy as Rimmer marched into the dorm, holding a shiny green apple with pride, "Every single evening you strut in here like a," he paused, thinking, "Like an absolute git! Just to lay in your bunk and eat!". Now Lister was looking directly at Arnold (who was, in fact, laying in his bunk).

"Why do you care so much David? You can go get one if you really want, and besides, even if I stopped, you would just whine about something else I do," stated Rimmer knowledgeably. Lister glared at him.  
"Actually Lister, please, tell me why do you hate it so much?" Now he had locked eye contact with the other man: he noticed the hollow caves under "Really, tell me,"

Dave dragged a hand across his face and sighed; what was the reason behind his sudden anger towards Rimmer?  
"You're just doing it to mess with me because that's your favourite thing to do," muttered the young man, tired. He was staring as Rimmer toke a hard bite out of the apple, cool juices running down his lips. Arnold had crouched in front of Listy and began to talk.

"I don't believe you," Rimmer said nonchalantly, staring at Lister with hooded eyes, "I think you like it,". He paused.   
"I think you're just in denial. And that makes you angry; I think you really like it,"  
Rimmer took a final bite of the apple, and the


End file.
